Emotions
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: Sarada develops a crush on Boruto. What will it take to make him notice? Does he love her back? Naruto reflects on his memories with Hinata. A collection of one shots of Konoha couples. Since Boruto's story has yet to unfold, this may be a long, long project, chapters may be added between two chapters, or events may happen out of order.
1. Idiot like me

'My son's as dumb as I am' thought Naruto shamefully. Sarada's clearly been vying for Boruto's attention for a long while now. Everyone, even Naruto, noticed it. 'Sasuke won't be happy.'

But Boruto only thought of her as a friend. Or so he thought.

Naruto thought back to the time he first met Hinata. His eyes softened and his lips curled gently upwards as he leaned his head on his hand. He closed his eyes as he recalled one of his favorite memories. A cute girl was being picked on by three good for nothing punks. Her eyes drew him to her. They were unique. Wide eyes with gentle, moon-like lavender orbs flanked by long, thick lashes. He felt a strong surge in his heart and was ready to take on the bullies. Thinking back on it, the surge was the same thing he felt when she confessed her love as she attempted to protect him from Pain. He realized it was his heart skipping a beat but had mistaken it for an adrenaline rush.

"Dad!" Boruto tried to snap his father out of his daydream.

"Uh, right. What were you saying?" He picked up his bowl and slurped the rest of his broth.

"Sarada! She's been acting weird since she decided she wants to be the next Hokage."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"She's been staring at me more. Said something about my eyes being bluer than yours."

Naruto felt proud that the Uchiha developed a crush on his son. Maybe Boruto will succeed where he failed. He wondered how long it would take Boruto to realize it. If he takes after him, even a blatant confession of love wasn't enough. "Keep her happy, Boruto. An Uchiha's emotions are a very fragile thing."

"…what?" Boruto stared at his father with confusion.


	2. When did he get so cool?

Single quotations are thoughts. I'm too lazy to italicize them. In the manga, Sarada stares at Boruto and wonders "when he got so cool". They didn't do this on the anime or movie, which is a shame.

* * *

'When did he get so cool?' Sarada gazed wide-eyed at Boruto. Her heart pumped a little harder than normal as tingling heat rose up to her cheeks.

Boruto looked at her questioningly. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

She looked away. "No… just that… ah, haha…" She turned back and connected her dark eyes to his radiant blues. "Hey, did you notice your eyes are bluer than the Lord Seventh? Well… heh. I better get home. I've got things to do." Sarada high tailed it out of there as fast as possible.

Sarada went home wondering what just happened. Whatever her heart just did, she never felt it before. And why was she seeing Boruto this way?

"Welcome home, Sarada. What are you up to today?" Sakura asked and noticed her daughter's cheeks were flush.

Sakura's eyes lit up. She gasped and held her hands together next to her cheek. "Does my little Sarada have a crush on someone? Ooh, who is it, Sarada?" Sakura couldn't help but be excited and also tease her.

"What! No, Mama!" A crush on Boruto? God no. She never wanted to associate with him in the first place. She definitely didn't want to be on the same team as him either.

Sakura could tell Sarada was in denial. She remembered when she first met Sasuke and formed a crush on him. Her cheeks felt warm as blood rushed to her face. Every girl at the academy's face was flush, just like Sarada's. From then on she was determined to win him over no matter what it took. 'My little Sarada's growing up,' Sakura teared up a bit. She lovingly thought of Sasuke and smiled. "Whoever it is, Sarada, be sure he's a good man."

Sarada looked cynically at her mother and scrunched her face. 'I do NOT have a crush on Boruto…'

* * *

Is Sasuke a good man... that's questionable.

Please leave a review! Thanks!


	3. The sky, the stars, and you

The moon was full and shining brightly, yet despite this the stars sparkled brighter than ever. They've never seen anything like it. The sky was dark blue with red patches, stars sprinkled everywhere shining in varying intensities.

Boruto couldn't be happier. He and his closest friends were together, have successfully captured the elusive Eternal Carp against the odds, and now he had the privilege to taste its succulent meat. The meat was airy soft and dripped with its juices. Something else filled his heart with joy, although he couldn't pinpoint what. He took a bite. "Delicious," he mused. Behind him he could feel Sarada's eyes turn to him as her usual austere expression form into a placid smile. "I couldn't forget this taste if I tried."

With the genin exams coming up, Sarada couldn't help but feel nervous about the after effect. Everyone was so busy with training and spending less time together. Soon they would go their separate ways, she thought. She came on this trip hoping Boruto would prove her wrong. He was hopelessly caught up with catching the Eternal Carp, believing it would seal their group as eternal friends. She didn't believe friendship could last, but if there was someone who could convince her otherwise, it would be Boruto. And she was right. Boruto hasn't failed to amuse her yet and today was no different. She shifted her gaze over to him with admiration and smiled. _I hope you're right this time too… Baka Boruto_.

* * *

I was about to name this "My friends, the carp, and you" for the lols. Title was inspired by the Xenogears album, with the song entitled The sky, the clouds, and you (or the heavens, the clouds, and you). Decided to give credit where it's due, as my title for this fic was jacked by someone here.

What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!


	4. For everything

Hello readers,

First off, I would like to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! This next chapter is Sasuke and Sakura, and I had to try really hard with this one because Sasuke is very cold and it's hard to write a fic with him with emotions other than anger and hatred. BUT there's a lot of very small, subtle evidence in the manga/anime that he liked Sakura back. So, why not try writing a fic on it? After all, this string is supposed to be the emotions between Konoha couples, not just BoruSara.

For a while after I created this string, I didn't like the title and kept thinking of what to change it to. But then I realized the title is very fitting because the manga/anime hardly had any romance and feelings between the characters were just about non-existent! So this string is an attempt to explore that. Everyone thinks the couplings were forced and I can see why. But IMHO it's not forced, because they had two years between the end of the story to their marriage to find each other and fall for each other.

Anyway to address some reviews:

Karinrumi: the order is whatever order my mind makes them up. I wanted them in order but that just isn't possible at this point. Sorry I can't make them longer! They really are just tidbits rather than full stories. In the light novel for the Boruto movie, there is implication that he is in love with Sarada but doesn't know it. He thinks the feelings are rivalry, not love. So in a way, he's pretty dense, lol. I do try hard to keep them in-character, since I usually dislike it when they act OOC in other fics, and in some way, this is supposed to be "canon". Thanks for the inquiries and review!

I-Tai-chi Uchiha: This is based on the anime soo… whatever age they were before the genin exams?

Fanofthisfiction: It was really a rhetorical question. He left his family for twelve years and only visits when he has business there. That's pretty bad.

Thanks to the rest of you for reviewing!

So this is my attempt to show some emotion from Sasuke. I hope I did at least ok.

BTW! It helps to rewatch this scene. It's ep 109, or you can search on youtube and find the clip. It's when Sasuke leaves the village.

* * *

It was another quiet night in Konoha, and the moon was full and shining brightly. It was past midnight and most of the villagers were soundly asleep, thanks to the protection of their ninjas. One dark haired citizen packed his belongings and made his way towards the village's large gates. He had planned on this for a few months and couldn't risk being caught, but he took his time. Hands in his pocket and deep in thought, he knew leaving the village was treason and he would be hunted down as a rogue. But it didn't matter; revenge was the only thing in his mind.

Crickets were chirping their nightly songs with his footsteps the only sounds interrupting them. Taking his time, he walked through Konoha, every site full of memories.

And he knew this would happen. She would come and try to stop him. She would always be there, no matter what. It was annoying. She was annoying.

Once again they were alone by the bench in the only road to the gates. Once again he was cold to her. _You should go to bed. I don't remember our first time alone here. You haven't changed. You're still annoying._

She was just another silly girl in their class who had a crush on him. However, through their time together as team seven, they bonded. Naruto quickly became his best friend. He found himself growing emotions for Sakura, the only female he ever spent so much time with, who loved him regardless of his cold and detached behavior. She was attractive; easily one of the most attractive in their class. But he had no time to waste on silly romantic feelings.

But deep within, he appreciated and desired the love that she offered. No matter how hard he tried to suppress it, it felt good to be loved again. To have a family again. He only wished to reciprocate. But that wasn't possible. It wasn't an option.

He flickered behind her. "Saukra… thank you for everything."

 _Thank you, Sakura. For always being there for me. No matter what._

* * *

So what did you think? Did this match the others? Leave a review!


End file.
